Burning Demon Goo
by RavenclawSlayer
Summary: Buffy and Kennedy go patrolling together... demon goo connects them. one-shot. funny description, but give it a chance :)


It was very well known that Kennedy was a brat. Another thing that was well known was that Buffy and the bratty Junior Slayer couldn't stay in the same room together for five minutes without getting into an argument.

They challenged each other, both quick to criticize, but they never took the banter seriously enough to fight for real.

Actually, they really respected each other, but they never would have admitted it because they were too similar.

Kennedy was the first person Buffy called in case of emergency and Buffy was the only one Kennedy actually liked going demon hunting with.

Patrolling with Buffy was always a great experience, the blonde was such a force of nature… The eldest Slayer, the Deathless Slayer, as she was called in demon circles now. It was like she danced with death and darkness and always managed to beat them with her own blinding light.

_I'm definitely crushing on her, _Kennedy thought while watching her fight. They had gone on what was supposed to be a quick patrol, but ended up fighting a really gross demon that splashed them with goo that made their skin burn. Buffy was very glad that she had the Scythe, which was long and sharp enough to decapitate the gooey monster without getting too close to it.

"Ick!"

"Eww!"

They exclaimed at once with frowns on their faces. Then they looked at each other, kinda entertained and burst out laughing.

"That was…"

"New."

They said almost in unison and laughed again. Their shirts were splashed with goo and demon blood.

"Think we should make a camp fire and ritually destroy these shirts."

"I agree. Kill it with fire!" Kennedy agreed and took off her shirt, really hoping that Buffy would do the same. She had fantasized about seeing Buffy naked too many times, especially after she Willow had dumped her.

Seeing Kennedy in her black bra rendered Buffy speechless for a moment. She was tanned and toned, and there was something so sexy about her. Sometimes Kennedy reminded her of Faith, but she didn't have all that baggage with Kennedy, so hanging and flirting with her wasn't as confusing. After hesitating for a moment, Buffy also pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the grass.

Kennedy's breath hitched when she saw Buffy's pink, lacey bra. It was almost completely sheer and she needed some serious self-control at that moment. Trying so hard not to stare at Buffy, Kennedy gathered stones and wood, pulled a lighter out of her jeans and made fire.

"Goodbye, shirts." Buffy said lamely and laughed again. She was in a really good mood, and strangely, she didn't feel awkward standing there wearing just a bra.

"Didn't know you had a pierced belly button." Kennedy couldn't help commenting.

"Are you checking me out, Slayer?" Buffy teased a little, but if she wanted to be quite honest with herself, she didn't mind the attention.

"I am a lesbian… what kind of a lesbian would I be if I didn't steal a few glances of a seriously perfect body?"

"You think my body is perfect?" Buffy blushed pretty hard, and Kennedy thought it was pretty darn adorable. She didn't know how it was possible to be completely adorable and sexy at the same time. Buffy's magic.

"Yeah… Most definitely." Kennedy said and sat down Indian style by the fire, and Buffy sat next to her.

"Your body is pretty perfect too, you know."

"Thanks, Buffy." Kennedy grinned. "Imagine the looks on everyone's faces when we show up wearing just our bras. They're gonna jump to so many conclusions…"

A cheeky little smile appeared on Buffy's face as she imagined everyone's reactions. She couldn't help laughing again. She also couldn't help glancing at Kennedy… Looking at her toned body made every hair on Buffy's arms stand up, and despite the fire's warmth, she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Kennedy asked, wishing she had taken a jacket. Spring nights in Scotland weren't as warm as California Spring nights.

"No, I'm pretty warm actually…"

"You sure? Cause… goosebumps." Kennedy pointed at Buffy's arms and the blonde couldn't help smiling.

"You really notice everything, don't you?"

"When I'm interested, yeah I do." Kennedy looked into Buffy's eyes, wishing she could read her mind at that moment. She wanted to kiss her more than anything in the world, but she didn't want to make Buffy uncomfortable.

Buffy was speechless for a moment. It was refreshing to hear Kennedy say exactly what she meant, without defensiveness and mixed signals. Faith had mastered that skill, and Buffy couldn't decipher her even now that they were on pretty good terms.

"This was an interesting patrol… don't you think? The goo and slime and blood, and more goo… And no shirts and fire and… I think I'm rambling. I think Willow taught me to ramble. I'm not as good as she is, for sure, but I think I'm…"

Kennedy sure was rambling, and she needed to be stopped, so Buffy stopped her- with her own lips. The younger Slayer gasped in surprise when Buffy kissed her, but she eagerly kissed her back.

A moment later, she rolled on top of Buffy and moved her hands over the deceivingly petite body… It felt even better than Kennedy had imagined.

Their tongues rolled together, and Buffy moaned when she felt Kennedy's piercing… She'd never kissed anyone with a pierced tongue before, and it felt really good… She imagined how good that piercing would make her feel if it rubbed against… the most sensitive part of her body. The thought made her blush a little and she deepened the kiss.

"Buffy… god, I want you…"

"You feel so good…" Buffy moaned when her hands cupped Kennedy's breasts and squeezed gently.

"You do too… but maybe we shouldn't… not here…"

"Oh, you think I'd let you in my pants without even going on a date first?" Buffy teased and rolled on top of Kennedy, looking into her eyes mischievously.

"Ah, playing hard to get now, Summers?" Kennedy teased and kissed her again, as her hands cupped Buffy's perky breasts.

"Well, duh…" Buffy grinned and jumped to her feet. "We should go home. Now, I just hope everyone will be asleep when we get there. I don't wanna explain our half-nakedness right now."

"Burning demon goo, Buffy. A very simple, and truthful explanation. Also you have a little burn on your arm.

"Smartass…"

"You know me…"

"I can't wait to get to know you better, Ken."

"Likewise, Buffy."

They kissed once more, and held hands until they arrived to the castle.

As soon as they walked through the door, their fingers quickly let go of each other. Buffy nodded, awkwardly and headed to her chambers…

She needed a long, hot shower…

Her desire for the younger Slayer burnt harder than that acidy goo…


End file.
